This invention relates to a pack for razors, in particular disposable razors. Such packs are sometimes called sales or display packs or display cards. A disposable razor is one comprising a handle, usually of a plastics material, and a blade unit containing one or more blades and forming the head of the razor, both the handle and the blade unit being discarded by the user when he finds that the razor is no longer giving a satisfactory shave. The invention also concerns a foldable card for supporting the razors.
A requirement exists for a display pack for razors which takes up very little space on a display rack, which holds the razors securely and which is economic to produce and to assemble.